Pokemon story: it all started with a friendly bet
by silvermew19
Summary: friends come and go but someday you'll see them again. ash is back in his home town after competing in the Kalos region. when he lest excepted he reunite with his friends may, dawn and Paul. As they travel ash and Paul agree on a bet to see whats better gym battles or Pokemon contest. While they battle it out the girls fall in love with them. Advanceshipping and Ikarishipping


Hey guys I'm silvermew19 and new here on fan fiction. This is my 1st pokemon fan fiction so I please ask that guys go easy on the reviews. This is a short story so ya my chapters are short; however I hope you enjoy reading it.

Rated: T- English -romance /comedy

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON

Warning: there is some cussing through out the chapters

Pairings: Paul/Dawn, Ash/May

Chapter 1: The flash backs

In the small town of pallet town, we find our favorite hero Ash Ketchum taking a long break two years after competing in the Kalos Region. After his lost in the Top Four he went back home and thought about his travel through the six regions his travels with his friends.

After landing at Cinnabar Island he took a boat back to Pallet Town where he stayed for two years with his mom and Professor Oak now he goes over to train his Pokémon almost every day to make them stronger and ready for the elite four. As he was walking to professor Oak, he remembers the first time he went on his first journey as he walked over to check on his Pokémon.

He went back to Professor Oak lab to check his Pokémon he started to rely as he started walking through the lab that he had a lot of undertrained Pokémon that he almost forgot he had. Looking at his Tarous, Gible, and his Totodile while they maybe good Pokémon they just couldn't handle being in the Pokémon league no matter how powerful or skillful is was without proper training. While his Kinglar was maybe one of his best Pokémon it was one of the few Pokémon that he didn't really train so he doesn't know his habits other then he keeps a picture of him in his old bowl when he was a krabby and Muk who grown of Oak that all he had on it.

After thinking on who to train to day he started to go he thought about the stone that he found in Kalos Region he had one for his charizard he got the xstone somehow Charizard has two stone like mewtwo for some reason or another. Then he remember he had one for Septital maybe he can train training his septital. So he and his septital trained for hours until ash show how tried septital was "Great job septital that all for today" as ash was laying down on the grass. He was no longer the short kid but now he is an 18 year old He grown for his four foot two in to Six feet tall his physical appearance hasn't changed except for the fact that he is taller and grown more muscled toned he thought of growing a bread but decided not to. Ash looked around his surrounding only see all his Pokémon that he has captured on his many journeys as a kid traveling with his friends roaming around professor oak's backyard.

Ash was lost in his memories. He remember the fun times like when him and Iris swinging the from vine to vine with Cilen chasing them, to watching Dawn practice for her contests with Piplup, to trying to help Brock cook but instead to burning the food to, helping Misty with her Psyduck and then he remember watching May during one of her contests remember how elegant she was when she was on that stage. How she would move to help show the beauty of her Pokémon. It was one of the few time where he thought about staying in a region with his friend the first time was Kanto, because he didn't want to leave his mom all alone for more than year but she told him to follow his heart and it told him to became a Pokémon master.

Every time he thought of May he got this funny felling in his chest "I need to go on a walk" as he was picking himself up from the ground he looked over to see where Pikachu was playing at as he was looking for Pikachu. He started remember how they first meet each other with Professor Birch how Pikachu was helping him with his machine. Pikachu may have started to overdo it with the electric and fried her bike in the process. It funny how Misty went full bitch mode on him for saving his Pokémon but May who actually had a reason to complain she didn't and rolled with what life gave her as Ash found Pikachu playing with Leavanny. When he was watch them play it reminded him of his first Pokémon he ever caught "Butterfree" he said in a soft whisper remembering today was the eight year anniversary of the day he caught him as a Caterpie. "Pikachu time for us to get going." as told his Pikachu it started climbing up to sit on his shoulder where it stayed.

When it seen Ash traveling right instead of left Pikachu notice him heading toward route 1 instead, Pikachu know what ash was doing so he stayed quiet as Ash was moving through Viridian city he watch as the new trainers where trying to battle the gym leader. He laughed because he was the same but for him it was closed now it just won't accept trainer with seven badges. As he watch old man getting up from the road he kept walking by until he hit the enters of the forests as he continued walking until he hit the spot where he caught him this is was where it all started. As he remembers the time where it turned it into a metapod and the battle when it was challenged by a bug catcher which then it to evolve into a butterfree. Then used it in his first Gym battle against Brock's Onix. He didn't even notice when he started crying but he was.

Oh how he missed Butterfree, Pidgeotto and Lapras but all of them are happy though living their own life, it was just he helped trained them they became family to him. "Ash is that you" as a silky voice said behind him it was a voice though change he still recognize it. "May" as said through his tear stained face It was grown May she was about five foot three in tall her hair was shoulder lack and wavy she was wearing a sky blue v neck shirt she was about a size c cup with shorts that went to mid thigh that hug her snuggled tightly. As May saw Ash was crying she ran up to him and just hold him tightly. After a few minutes he recovered "May what are you doing in Kanto." Ask a very surprise Ash

"Well I was looking for new Pokémon to train for the first ever the Grand Festival in Kanto but all I have been see are some bug Pokémon." Explained May "What are you doing in the Viridian Forest I thought you lived in Pallet Town." Ask May

That when Ash look at the bush Caterpie crawled out of and with a sad smile "This is where I caught my first Pokémon Caterpie, it was also the first Pokemon I had to let go so it can live it own life. Today is the eight-year Anniversary of me catching him."

May looked down for making Ash remember why he was crying. Ash looked up and with a sad smile "Come on May I know you don't have a place to stay so why not come over to my place and stay the night. I'm not taking no as an answer." So as turn around and started walking back towards Pallet Town "Hey Ash you're the one that invited me at lest you can do is wait up." As May ran to catch up to Ash


End file.
